The Future
by mck0204
Summary: Set post movie - Veronica Mars can't wait to have his babies, and now he knows it.
1. Chapter 1

He's been gone 135 days when they are finally able to connect on Skype. Lately both of there schedules had been the complete opposite of each other. When Logan had time, Veronica was lurking around snapping photos of adulterers, and when she had time, Logan was off base and unreachable. This left Veronica sitting in her bed many nights counting the minutes and seconds until he would be back home...not that she'd ever admit that out loud.

But tonight they were finally able to connect, and Veronica was halfway through telling him about her latest case when his buddy Cash popped into the screen, shoving a photo of a newborn baby at the camera for Veronica to see.

"Isn't she just adorable Veronica? I think I might just have the cutest baby in the world. A baby so cute that I just willingly used the word adorable." Cash boasted as he tried to avoid Logan's spiteful glare from interrupting their conversation.

"Please excuse him, he has a terrible case of baby fever...I have had to sit through nights of this crap." Logan sighed; catching eyes with her and mouthing 'sorry'.

"She is pretty cute Cash. Not as cute as our kids will be though." Veronica states, and as soon as she does she realizes her word vomit and wishes she could quickly shove the words back into her mouth and store them away in whatever mushy romantic part of her brain they came from.

"What did you just say?" Logan smirked, the look on his face said he was teasing her but the slight glimmer in his eyes showed that he was full of hope.

"Who me? I didn't say anything." Veronica said quickly as she watched Cash slowly back out of the frame, realizing that now was probably the time to leave them be.

"I think you just referenced our future children...in front of an audience! Who are you and what have you done with my girl?"

"I did no such thing, this is obviously a bad connection, or you've been over there so long you are loosing your mind and starting to hear things."

"Whatever you say Veronica," he smirks again, "but just FYI, our kids will be so much cuter."

Veronica can't help but let a smile pass across her lips before she quickly goes back into denial mode. Why on earth had she said that? Her and Logan hadn't even figured out what this really was yet. Sure they had spent two blissful weeks getting reacquainted, but his imminent departure it hadn't exactly been the time to define their relationship.

She quickly realizes that she's gone off into thought and jumps her eyes back up to the screen to be met with a Logan staring back at her, "So how about them Padres?"

"You know, it's a little hard to keep up with the box scores over here...and do not even think you are getting out of this conversation by changing the subject. You, Veronica Mars, queen of building walls and claiming she's not maternal just admitting you want to have my babies."

"In your dreams, Echolls." Veronica started to play with her fingernails, knowing if she looked him in the eye, even though there were continents in between them, he would see right through her.

"That's one of the many dreams I have had about you the past 135 days, the rest have all included the fun part of actual making said babies." Logan sighed, "Look at me please."

Veronica slowly looked up from her fingernails, and after staring at herself in the small box in the bottom corner and giving herself a mini pep talk, she looked directly at him.

"I want to have babies with you too Veronica Mars, and I cannot wait to get home and start practicing." She could tell from the look on his face that the joking was over, "Now my time is up, but we are so talking about this over email, and when I get home. You're not getting out of this one, bobcat."

"Stupid word vomit." Veronica joked, "I cannot wait for you to get home either, we can practice all day and all night."

"Eh, if we must. I love you, sugar puss."

"I love you, too. Only 45 more days," she smiles and seconds later Logan is giving her a small wave before disconnecting the session.

As she pushes away from her desk, leaning back in her chair deep in thought she realizes that this is not the first time she's let her inner thoughts slip in conversation. That's exactly how she told him she loved him 100 days ago, she can't really believe she made it 35 without telling him when her insides were screaming it.

_He had been droning on about some flight from the day before, and while she was usually interested in his stories, this one was filled with parts that he couldn't tell her, which was only making her anxious. Obviously, she had never been very good not being in the know._

_"What can I say to get you to wrap this story up?" she interrupted him, causing him to abruptly halt his words and laugh at her._

_"Am I boring you bobcat? I don't know, surprise me..."_

_Veronica was trying to think of something clever when it just slipped out, "I love you." and again she was a victim of speaking words she had meant to keep to herself._

_"Well it's about damn time you said that out loud," Logan gave her the slightest hint of his signature smirk, "I love you too."_

_"This is insane, who spends nine years apart and then reunites for two weeks and then accidentally slips an 'I love you' into a conversation when they are thousands of miles apart? I must need more sleep."_

_"What's nine years and a couple thousand miles to us?" flashing her a genuine smile this time, "We're epic, baby."_

Veronica shakes her head and laughs, pulling herself from her thoughts. She already knew that Logan was never going to forget what she said today, and maybe she just needed to accept it and have the adult-like conversation with him. Without the jokes and the sarcasm...yeah right, like that was ever going to happen.

"Mac?" Veronica called out to the front of the office, "I hope you're not busy, I need a drink."

Mac swung her head around, removing her headphones that she had put on as a courtesy to Veronica during her Skype session with Logan. "What'd you let slip this time?"

"Oh I don't know, it might have been something about making cute babies when he gets home." Veronica whined, putting her head down so her forehead was resting against her desk in a dramatic fashion.

"Well, I think that definitely calls for tequila," Mac smiled trying not to laugh, "you're buying, boss."

* * *

Logan had been home for exactly 31 days when Veronica realized she was late. She stared at her calendar in disbelief; counting the days from the red dot she marked each month. How had she not noticed this for 6 days? Granite her and Logan had been going at it like they were single handedly trying to repopulate the earth. But wasn't that what reunions were for? She couldn't help but think that she had totally jinxed herself by having this baby conversation with him a few months ago. Following her slip up, Logan had emailed her letting her know that no matter his fear of becoming his father, he without a doubt wanted to make "beautiful fucking children" with her.

For Veronica, it was exactly what she needed to hear in order to admit, on purpose this time, that that's what she wanted to. But they had decided to put the idea on the back burner - give them time to enjoy the fun they were having getting reacquainted, and to let her get into a groove with things at work and him to finish up his contract. Now was not the time that they had agreed upon, and it was seriously starting to freak her out.

"I've got to...run an errand or two," Veronica said hastily to Mac, throwing her calendar and notebook in her purse before rushing towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Veronica was out the door and almost to her car before Mac could even get out a goodbye. Jumping into her newly purchased car, a more subtle Toyota SUV than Logan's BMW, she quickly sped off towards the pharmacy. After throwing at least one of each brand of pregnancy test into her basket and throwing in some condoms just in case, Veronica checked out and ducked into the liquor store next door. She bought a giant bottle of Patron and couldn't help but laugh at herself and her recent purchases. Then she headed for home to wait for Logan who was set to be home from maneuvers in an hour or so.

She walked quickly into their spacious yet tasteful beach front home, a house that Veronica had swore she wouldn't move into yet while he was away but just couldn't stand to be away from him once he was back on American soil. Shoving the bag full of test into the closest drawer, she set out on making Logan a drink - fully planning on partaking in one if and when those test came back negative. Hell if she wasn't pregnant, she might drink most of the bottle.

As she was cutting up a lime and throwing it into the rocks glass beside her, Logan walked through the front door, "Veronica? Are you home already?"

"Yeah - I'm in the kitchen, can you come in here for a second?"

Logan slowly walked in and gave her a quick kiss before stepping back to look at her, "I see you bought tequila - yet you don't look hurt...are you about to tell me there is a really dangerous case that you just have to take? Because really, sweetie, lingerie is a better way to butter me up."

"Nope," she said popping the p nervously, "here take a sip - it'll help." she shoved the freshly made drink at him.

"What on earth is going on? You are seriously starting to freak me out...and I think you need this more than I do." He glanced sideways at her, holding the drink back out in her direction.

"How about we sit down? That sounds like the right thing to do right now," she laughed uncomfortably before grabbing his hand and leading him over to the couch in their adjoining family room.

"No really, what case is it? Do you want to go chasing after rapist or murderers again? Because I'm really not sure I have another one of those in me this time." Logan asked, looking her directly in the eye trying to gauge how serious this really was.

"Well...here's the thing. Today I was looking at my calendar, trying to figure out my opening slots for appointments with future clients and I realized you've been home for 31 days. And at first, that was weird because it's doesn't really feel like you've been home that long, almost like I can't believe you're really back here. Anyway, I had been trying to figure out a weekend where we could get out of town for a few nights while you were gone and had marked in my calendar that we couldn't go last weekend..."

"V, you're rambling. Can we get to the point?"

"Right, right the point. So I marked we couldn't go last weekend because I was going to be on my period and that just did not seem like a recipe for a romantic weekend out of town. And as I was just staring at it, thinking I must have messed the dates up because that was over 6 days ago and it still hasn't started yet..." Veronica let out a deep breath that Logan was pretty sure she'd been holding in since she walked through the door.

He stared at her, confused and scratching his scalp with his right hand while his left sat on her knee. Her knee that was now slightly trembling underneath his hand. "Okay...I am missing something here. Is this about us not being able to go out of town this month? Because that's fine, we can always go next month or the month after that."

"It's about the fact that I'm late, Logan." Veronica sighed throwing her hands over her face, "Take a sip of that drink because you're going to put together what I just told you in a few seconds here."

Still staring at her out of the corner of his eye, Logan took a big sip of his drink before resting it against his knee, he wasn't sure where this was going but he felt like he might need it to be within reach. "Again, not sure I'm following. Late as in...?"

"Late as in pregnant, you moron." Veronica spit out, suddenly agitated not even with him but with herself for not just coming right out and saying it. She should have known that a rambling story would confuse him - hell, even she was confused at this point.

"Really?" Logan's eyes lit up as he quickly placed his cocktail back on the coffee table before moving closer to her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure you don't want more of that? Because I would really love a shot about now." Veronica laughed gesturing with her head back towards the table.

"Pfft, I don't need that crap. Why? Are you freaking out? Were you expecting me to freak out?"

"I don't know, this isn't exactly how we planned on this going. I was getting used to the idea of it even being a conversation - not happening when you haven't even been home for more than a month." Veronica sighed before leaning in to kiss him, for some reason she just needed to be close to him in that moment.

"Well, I hate to break it to you snookums, but things rarely go as we plan them." Logan smiled, "But are you sure you're even pregnant? I mean did you take a test?"

Veronica gave the slightest shake of her head, "No, I ran to the pharmacy and bought out the entire aisle and some condoms for good measure. I guess if I am pregnant you can use them with your other girlfriend." she smirked, it felt good to throw a jab in their, making her feel more like herself, "But I wanted to wait for you to get home and take them with me. I wasn't sure I could survive the 3 minutes of waiting by myself."

"Do you realize how proud of you I am in this moment?" Logan asked,

"Old Veronica would have taken the test in the pharmacy bathroom and then not told me about it for weeks, you just figured this out a couple of hours ago?"

"Hey, I'm turning over a new leaf buddy. Get used to it."

Logan leaned in and kissed her nose before moving down to her lips and kissing her hard, pulling her against him, leaving as little space in between their two bodies as possible. For some reason in that moment, he just had to kiss her, it was like a magnetic force.

"Well, let's go have you take those tests, baby mama." Logan joked, standing up and reaching out his hand to her.

Veronica by passed his hand and started to walk to the kitchen, "And so it begins..."

* * *

"No really, is there a single pregnancy test left in all of Neptune?" Logan laughed, looking at all of the boxes spread out on their bathroom counter.

"I just wanted to be sure! What if some of them were faulty?" Veronica shrugged.

Logan help up six test in his hands showing them to her, "Well are you sure now Bobcat?" All six tests were saying positive in their different ways.

"If I had any way to pee on four more test I would, just to be sure."

"Come here," Logan spread his arms wide, welcoming her small frame up against him, "I knew you couldn't wait to have babies with me."

"Now's not the time to gloat, Echolls. Are you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic, but the question really is – are you happy?"

"I want to be – deep down I know that I am," Veronica sighed, "but what are we going to do? I'm not sure I'm ready to share you with a tiny human yet."

Logan smiled down at her before reaching his hands up from her waist and cupping both her breast, "I'm not ready to share you yet either – or these."

He was looking right down her shirt and starting to get carried away when she lightly slapped his arm, "Focus Logan."

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Once I start thinking about you naked, I just can't stop."

"No wonder I'm fucking pregnant." Veronica rolled her eyes as she placed her face up against Logan's chest and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Veronica is uncomfortably waiting for her doctor to return with her test results. The room is cold, and she sits stiffly on the examination table trying not to look around. If she looks around to much, she will be reminded just what is going on in her body right now, and that is just going to have to be a panic attack she saves for later. Logan sits across from her, relaxed in his chair and absent-mindedly drawing shapes with his fingers across her thigh. Every once in a while she'll twitch her leg in an effort to get him to stop but he simply puts his palm down on her knee and gives it a light squeeze.

"Calm down, Veronica." He sighs before resuming his pattern drawing on her other thigh.

"I just can't really believe we are here right now. We were supposed to be _practicing_."

"Well, I have always been an overachiever." Logan boasts looking up and making eye contact with her.

Veronica can't help but smile at the accomplished look on his face, "You're really okay with this aren't you?"

"I mean, I definitely have my fears but we can't both be basket cases about this. Our child is already slighted with some seriously challenged DNA, I am just trying to balance out our odds of not raising a psychopath." Logan has to break eye contact with her, because after that admission if he doesn't, she'll see the true fear in his eyes. The fear that he won't be good enough, that he'll turn out like his mother and selfishly leave them, or worse like his father and take out all his stress and anger out on their child. But he can't allow her to see that right now, because he worries if she does it will cause her to run, and run fast. It had taken Logan nine years to get Veronica back in his life, and he wasn't going to let his stupid fears cause him to lose her, not again.

Before Veronica can say anything else there is a quick tap on the door before Dr. Albright opens it. The smile on her face makes Veronica's stomach drop, because she already knows the doctor isn't about to tell her that she took 10 false positive pregnancy tests.

"Well guys, you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations!" Dr. Albright smiles, resting her hand maternally on Veronica's shoulder.

Veronica laughs before looking over at Logan, "Looks like you're stuck with me now, Echolls."

"You act like that wasn't my secret plan all along, Mars." Logan quips back, smiling at her like she is the most wonderful woman in the world.

"What on earth am I going to do with you two?" Dr. Albright laughs, "Now Veronica, it looks like you are about 4 weeks along. I am going to give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and just some basic pamphlets on pregnancy and what to expect. And then we will schedule an appointment to see you next month for a check up and ultrasound. Do you all have any questions?"

"It's not possible these tests couple be a false positive too, right? I mean Ashton Kutcher isn't about to pop out of that cabinet and tell me I've been punk'd?" Veronica laughs as she takes the extended prescription from Dr. Albright.

"Logan, take her home and ease her mind will you? I will see you back here in a month." Dr. Albright laughs before leaving the couple in the exam room with their thoughts.

"Come on, Bobcat. Let's get you home, I'll even let you pick what we have for dinner tonight." Logan states while standing up and extending his hand to her.

"Psh, this is only the beginning of you letting me pick things and win arguments over the next eight months." Veronica sighed while linking her fingers with his and exiting the exam room.

* * *

Veronica closes her eyes and rest her head against the passenger seat of Logan's BMW. She allows the sun that is shining down on her, thanks to the convertible top, calm her nerves. Logan shuffles out of the restaurant, a bag full of italian food that she cannot wait to inhale swinging by his side. He quickly throws the food in the back seat and climbs into the driver seat, the car is not even in reverse before he grabs her hand and links their fingers, giving her an encouraging squeeze.

"Are you going to stare at me like that for the next eight months?" Veronica asks, only opening on eye to glance at him before shutting them again.

"Probably," Logan replies before dropping her hand and shifting the BMW into drive and taking off towards home.

"So I was thinking we could do a little research when we get home. I mean, I'm an investigator, I like to deal with facts and right now I feel like I don't know any of them. Maybe if I start to figure all of that out, I can start to feel better about this whole thing."

"Do you want this Veronica? Because if you don't, we don't have to do this. I mean if it's to much..." she could hear the hitch in his breath, knowing that it actually pained him to ask her the question. It was like his world had stopped and he couldn't breath, and he needed her answer before he could even take another breath.

"Wait, Logan, yes I want this. Of course I want this. I know right now I am externally freaking out but I know deep down somewhere that I am happy about this. I just don't feel prepared, and you know how much I like to be prepared."

"But wanting this is all that really matters babe, we can work on getting prepared together."

"And what about when you deploy again, Logan? Because you haven't said anything on the contrary to make me think that you aren't going back and I'm not sure I can do this alone."

Logan looked over at her as he was pulling into the driveway and quickly threw the car into park. He then reached over and cupped her face with one hand, "I would never want you to do this alone, sugarpuss. I want to be here, for everything."

"Well newsflash buddy, you are in the Navy and that means you could disappear anytime. And the last time was really hard, and I only had to take care of myself then. How on earth would I deal and take care of another person?"

"First of all, you Veronica Mars are a superhero, so I know you could do it. But I would never want to leave you alone and miss out on everything. My contract is up in 9 months and I see no long deployment like the last in my future, maybe short trips for a couple of weeks here and there but nothing substantial. And then when my contract is up, I'll be out." He can't help himself, he needs to be close to her so he swiftly grabs her arm and pulls her into his lap. Being in the driver seat of his car together is awkward, but he doesn't care, he needs to be close enough to feel her heartbeat.

"Is that what you want Logan? You love to fly, I don't want you to have to give that up." Veronica asks as she rest her head against his shoulder and runs her hand up his neck to play with his earlobe.

"You're right, I do love to fly. But I loved you first, and that fact trumps everything else." Logan places a light kiss on the top of her nose, "Besides, I can still fly. I'll become an instructor or something, something that keeps me home."

Veronica then wraps her hand around to the back of his head and runs her fingers through his hair before pulling his face towards hers, "I love you" she whispers before fusing their lips together.

"I love you too, Bobcat." Logan replies before kissing her again while running his hand up her thigh and under her shirt and resting his hand on her still flat stomach, "and I love you too, Jelly Bean."

Veronica wrinkles her nose, "Jelly Bean? Really?"

"Oh shush," he laughs kissing her again, "Now let's get you inside and well fed. I can't have my baby mama getting hungry. And then we can do your research."

Logan then pushes his door open and helps her climb out of the car before getting out himself and grabbing the food.

* * *

They are sitting on the back porch as the sun starts to set and the waves roll in, empty to go food containers and dirty plates sitting between them long forgotten. Both are focused on what they are reading, doing their respective research in an effort to feel more prepared for what's ahead. In true Veronica fashion, she wants all of the information and she wants it now. She wants to know what to expect from week to week and how she can prepare. Having an idea of what her next eight months holds is a comforting fact for Veronica, she's still scared shitless but at least she thinks she can handle it now.

She gazes over her laptop screen and sneaks a peek at Logan, who now looks more terrified than when they had sat down to start this little research project. Of course, in true Logan fashion, always the protector he had been looking up everything that could possibly go wrong during Veronica's pregnancy. At this point, he had read about so many different risks and causes for terrible things happening that they were all starting to run together. His happy and excited mood from their doctor's appointment had drastically faded as he realized he was going to spend the next eight months worrying and watching her.

"What's the matter, babe?" Veronica asks as she closes her laptop screen, "You look like someone just shot your puppy."

Logan looks away from the screen and pinches the bridge of his nose as he takes a deep breath. "I was just reading about some of the risks, you know, possible complications." He states as he looks toward the ocean, taking in the sound of the crashing waves. "I'm not sure I am going to be able to let you out of my sight for a while."

"Logan, you can't protect me from everything. What are you going to do, wrap me in bubble wrap and have me sit at home for the next few months?"

He shifts his focus back to her, "That's actually not a terrible idea."

"Come on now, I'm pregnant not made of glass." Veronica sighed, she should have known his protective instincts would be rearing their ugly head soon enough.

"Well how about you cut back at work some? I don't want you taking any dangerous cases or going out on stake-outs by yourself. I will be a wreck just waiting for something to happen to you."

"And what do you suggest I do then? You know my dad isn't fully back yet and I need to keep taking clients to keep the lights on. And don't even start with the whole 'I don't need to work thing' I don't want to hear it."

"I would never suggest that you stop working, I know that would never work. And honestly, if you weren't an investigator you wouldn't be the Veronica Mars I fell in love with. All I'm asking is that you just take the extra step to be more careful."

Veronica stands and crosses to the other side of the table before crawling into his lap. She stares up at him and uses her hand to pull his face down so that they are forehead to forehead. "I guess that's not a totally unreasonable request, but I'm putting my foot down at being housebound wrapped in packing material."

"I just want you to be safe, you and the Jelly Bean. You're my whole world." Logan whispers before crashing his lips down onto hers, his tongue begging for entrance. She parts her lips, allowing his tongue to slip through and massage hers. Veronica let's out a moan against his lips, one thing she would never get sick of was kissing Logan Echolls.

Logan wraps his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body. He then runs his hands down her arms before reaching underneath her shirt, his warm hands migrating towards her breast. He feels the soft silk of her bra and slips his hand underneath so he can cup them, running his finger over her nipple and smiling when it quickly responds to his touch.

"Wait a minute," Logan says as he disconnects their lips, "Let me check these out, I think they're bigger already."

Veronica sighs and before she can even smack in in the shoulder, he is cupping both of her breast already noticing the subtle changes in her body. He smiles, "they are definitely already bigger. I could get used to this."

Veronica laughs as she untangles herself from him and stands, "Just you wait, soon enough I'll be as big as this house and irritable and you won't even want to touch me."

"Not fucking possible, snookums."

Veronica leans down and leaves him with one long lingering kiss before heading towards the french doors that lead back into the house. She looks over her should and stares at him for just a moment, "I was going to hop in the shower, want to join and finish what you started?"

"I do aim to please." Logan smirked standing up and walking towards her. He leaned in for a kiss, waiting for her to meet him halfway. As she leaned in, Logan reached down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her up the stairs to the master bedroom.

* * *

Well there is chapter 2. I'm not 100% sure where this is going, I have been off my writing game for a while. But I got this idea in my head and just had to write to down. So hopefully you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. More chapters to follow. Thanks y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

Sun is just starting to peak over the horizon and shine through the blinds and into their master bedroom when Veronica feels a shift in the bed as Logan gets up. She rolls over and reaches for him before peaking one eye open and looking around. And there he is, pacing at the edge of the bed quietly whispering to himself.

"Logan? What are you doing, it's only 6am." Veronica whispers, her voice full of sleep.

Logan halts and spins on his heels to face her, "You're pregnant."

"What gave it away? The beautiful sight of me puking all the time or the fact that the lovely doctor told us so a week ago?" Veronica asked, making herself comfortable by leaning up against the headboard. She had a feeling that it was going to be a while before she could coax Logan back into bed with her for a few more hours of sleep.

Logan ignores her questions as he continues; "I was having a nightmare, a nightmare that involved your father chasing me down the road with an axe ready to kill me. And that's when I realized, we have to tell your father and he might actually murder me."

"An axe? Really? I believe his weapon of choice is a gun – less messy that way."

"His weapon of choice isn't really the point, the point is that he is going to kill me."

"He's not going to kill you, he's going to be happy."

Logan just looks at her, slightly raising one eyebrow and waiting for her response.

"Okay, maybe not happy but he won't resort to murder – just a little screaming between two old friends."

"Ha, old friends. Yeah right, your dad might as well be the President of the 'I hate Logan Echolls' fan club." Logan sighed as he flopped himself down onto the bed, landing on his back and throwing his hands over his eyes.

"He's actually the Vice President, Piz is the President. It was a tough race, but ultimately the old man lost."

"Ask yourself if you are being helpful right now." Logan stated as he looked up at her.

Veronica then scoots herself down the bed and rolls over so she can cuddle up to Logan, her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around him tightly. "Logan, it's going to be fine. You saved his life remember? And you've been to war, are you seriously afraid of Keith Mars?"

"The man owns a gun, and I knocked up his only daughter – and let's not forget that he still blames me for you giving up that job in New York and moving back here."

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you." Veronica can't help but laugh as she lays kisses along his collarbone.

"Maybe we can just avoid him for a while and let the baby tell him." Logan smirks as he rolls them over so that she is now below him.

"If I agree, will you stop obsessing so we can start this morning off right?"

"I might be convinced," Logan laughs before leaning down and kissing her.

Logan and Veronica manage to grab a couple additional hours of sleep after their morning activities it was much needed. Logan opened his eyes to see that Veronica was still asleep after she had curled herself up into a ball, her back pressing against his side. After quietly getting himself out of bed, Logan threw on a pair of sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. He is just starting to throw the homemade hashbrowns on to the plate along with bacon and pancakes when Veronica enters the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"Good morning, bobcat." Logan smiles, kissing her nose, "I made breakfast!"

Veronica is not even a step or two into the kitchen before she covers her mouth and rushes for the nearest bathroom. Veronica wasn't exactly experiencing morning sickness, instead it was all the time sickness and it was typically brought on by her keen sense of smell. She can hear Logan padding across the hall as she sits up and leans herself against the wall, still sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

Logan hands her a glass of water and a hand towel before giving her a sad smile, "I guess I can add onions to the list – I put them in the hashbrown. I'm sorry Sugarpuss."

"It's not your fault – it's your baby who apparently wants me to never eat again." Veronica sighed as she closed her eyes, afraid to get up off the floor until she knew the nausea had subsided.

"Well we can't have that," Logan smiles as he reaches down his hand to help her up, "Come on, I already threw out the hashbrowns and all the onions in the outside trashcan. The kitchen is now a safe zone."

"Oh my hero," Veronica smiles as he pulls her towards him and places a kiss on the top of her head, "how will I ever repay you?"

"Oh I can think of a few hundred ways that can be arrange."

* * *

It is a week later that Logan is pacing in front of their bed again. Veronica is awake this time though, as she sits on their bed putting her shoes on and trying to ignore the nervous sighs coming from her boyfriend. Tonight, they are headed to have dinner with Keith Mars, and hopefully tell him that she is pregnant, given that Logan doesn't pass out and have to be taken to the hospital first. Veronica stands and starts to make her way towards the bathroom to give her hair a makeup a once over when she feels strong arms wrap around her.

"Are you sure we can't just let the baby tell him? Or I don't know, send it in an email? I really enjoy the use of my kneecaps." Logan nervously laughs, his voice muffled by the fact that his lips are pressed against her neck.

Veronica rolls her eyes before spinning herself around in his arms and pulling his lips towards hers, she gives him a long hard kiss before looking him direct in the eye, "I promise that it won't be that bad, he's going to freak out, and then accept it and be happy about it. It's not like we're 18 and you knocked me up at the senior prom. Then you would be a dead man."

"You really think he'll be happy about it?" Logan asks sheepishly.

"Yes, I mean look at me - I freaked out at first, but now I'm happy and that's with all of the bloating and the fact that I spend most of my day in the bathroom puking my guts out or emptying my constantly full bladder."

"You're right," Logan sighs, "plus it might be kind of fun to see the look on his face when we start calling him Grandpa Mars."

"Hmm...I was thinking he looked more like a Grampy."

"I think we could have some fun with this, are you almost ready to go?"

"Yes," Veronica replies pulling him in for another kiss, "I just need to grab my stuff, meet you in the car in five?"

"I'll be waiting, Bobcat." Logan winks as he walks out of their room and heads for the BMW in the driveway.

Fifteen minutes or so later, Logan is pulling up in front of Keith's house. He quickly jumps out of the car and runs around the front to open Veronica's door for her, "My love, after you."

Veronica steps out of the car and extends her hand out to him, linking their fingers as he shuts the car door with his foot. "Here goes nothing, Snookums." Logan smirks as they walk towards the front door.

Keith meets them at the front door, pulling Veronica in for a tight bear hug and holding on for a minute too long.

"Dad, need oxygen." Veronica croaks before Keith releases her and extends his hand out to Logan for a manly hand shake.

"Good to see you, Lieutenant." Keith smiles before turning back to his daughter, "I made your favorite, lasagna."

"A man after my own heart," Veronica beams, as she is walking to the kitchen she throws Logan a look over her shoulder, "You should take note, Echolls."

Logan looks towards the ceiling and rolling his eyes, "this is going to be a long night," he sighs before following the father, daughter duo into the kitchen. As he enters he sees that Veronica has halted at the doorway to the small kitchen. _Oh crap_.

Veronica isn't sure if it is the fresh garlic Keith pressed for the bread or the chopped onion he had included in the sauce, but apparently her and Logan's child has decided to make their existent well know, immediately. She quickly throws her hand over her mouth and runs towards the guest bathroom down the hall. Luckily she makes it before emptying the contents of her stomach.

Keith can hear his daughter's distress from the kitchen and quickly shoots her boyfriend a knowing look, "You knocked her up, didn't you?"

All Logan can do is shrug his shoulders, "Surprise?"

Keith laughs at the current situation and shakes his head, "I knew something was up when Veronica requested a special dinner with just the three of us. At least it's you and not that Duncan Kane, douchebag. I really don't think I could handle a Kane offspring in this family."

"But you're okay with an Echolls? We don't exactly have the best track record."

"I think you've proven that you are the black sheep of the family - in the best way possible." Keith smiles, extending his hand towards Logan, "Congratulations, son."

"Thank you, really Mr. Mars, it means a lot to me."

"Please call me Keith, Logan. You aren't exactly a teenager sneaking into my daughters room anymore." Keith leans up against the counter and pours himself and Logan a glass of red wine and scooting the second glass in Logan's direction. "Now, are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter and marry her at some point?"

"You know I'd ask her tomorrow if I didn't think it would cause her to run for the hills," Logan laughed, taking a generous sip of his wine to call him nerves, "I think I am going to wait a while, I wouldn't ever want her to think it was because of the baby."

"You're a smart man, Logan. A smart, smart man."

Logan is about to reply when Veronica makes an appearance back in the kitchen. He takes two steps towards her and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Congratulations sweetie." Keith smiles.

Veronica raises an eyebrow and looks up at Logan, "You told him?"

"Bobcat, the man is a private investigator, did you really think he wouldn't figure it out when you bolted out of here thanks to your keen sense of smell?" Logan laughed as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Valid point," Veronica smiled, "well now that that's over with - can we eat? I'm starving!"

Both the men in her life laughed as they followed her from the kitchen the the dining room and sat down to enjoy a pleasant meal. A meal where Veronica only had to excuse herself for the bathroom five times, and Logan only snuck in a "Grampy" jab at Keith twice.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Logan had just arrived home from a full and busy day on base doing test flights and had made himself comfortable on the porch. He was flipping through the paper and skimming the headlines when Veronica came through the sliding glass door and began to crawl into Logan's lap.

"Hi Bobcat," Logan smiled down at her and placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, "and hello to you too, Jelly Bean." Logan's smile grew as he placed his hand on Veronica's slightly swollen belly.

Veronica wrinkled her nose and pulled him in for a kiss, "That awful nickname is going to rub off on everyone, even my dad is using it now!"

"That's because it is awesome, and I am a nickname genius."

Veronica simply rolled her eyes at him and laid her head against his chest, her fingers playing with the soft material of his t-shirt.

"How was your day?" Logan asked, his lips resting against the top of her head and his hands softly rubbing her back.

"Long, lots of small, boring cases. Just the way you like it." Veronica smiled at him, "But I think Mac is starting to figure things out, she keeps staring at me like I have three heads."

"Well, it wouldn't exactly take being a private eye to figure it out babe. You do have to run from the room anytime most smells even waft in your direction." Logan laughed, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible.

"It also doesn't help that you are calling me every hour to check on me and make sure I am being safe." Veronica sighed, "Everyone knows you have a protective streak but it's a little over zealous."

"You think I was protective before? You ain't seen nothin' yet baby." Logan winked at her as she looked up at him and laughed.

"I know we agreed we would wait until I was twelve weeks to tell everyone, except my dad obviously. But I think I am going to take Mac to lunch tomorrow and tell her, she seems to be a few days a way from thinking that I have completely lost my mind."

"You know what? I think that is a great idea."

"You're just excited that you will have another person to keep watch over me while I am at work. My dad already won't let me lift so much as a dense case file, let alone go out on a stake out."

"I knew that man and I would be on the same page eventually."

"You are impossible."

"You love me."

Veronica smirked, "More than you know."

"Care to show me just how much, Bobcat?" Logan replied before crashing his lips down on to hers and slipping his tongue in between her lips and massaging it against hers.

Veronica stood quickly and pulled Logan along with her and into the house. His lips never left her body as he placed kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. His hands ran down her arms and up under the hem of her shirt, resting his hands firmly on her hips and guiding them into the dining room. They made it as far as the table when Logan suddenly hoisted her up onto it and began kissing her lips again.

Veronica wrapped her legs firmly around Logan, using them to pull him closer to her before she began to lift his shirt over his head. She ran her hands down his toned chest before wrapping them around to his back.

"Well this hardly seems fair," Logan smirked, breaking their embrace to pull her shirt over her head and tossing it over his shoulder.

Before she could reply, Logan began to suck on the sensitive spot near her collarbone. All Veronica could do at that point was let out a small but sensual moan, Logan's body immediately responded to her.

It wasn't long before all of their clothes were discarded and both Logan and Veronica lay on the floor, blissfully tired and wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, Veronica stood from her desk and began to walk toward Mac, throwing her purse over her shoulder. "What do you say we get out of here for an hour or two? Maybe grab some lunch?"

Mac looked up from her computer screen with a smile, "Lunch sounds great, I need a break from this anyway."

A few minutes later they were sitting down at a small table on the patio of the beachfront taco shop - while italian would always be Veronica's favorite, it was obvious that the Jelly Bean had a taste for mexican food.

"So you can go ahead and tell me that bad news now," Mac stated, giving Veronica a pointed look, "Are we broke? Am I going to have to go crawling back to my horrible job at Kane Software?"

"No, we aren't broke. Shockingly the small boring domestic cases pay more than one would expect - plus I roped us in a sugar daddy with a trust fund." Veronica smirked, winking at Mac.

Mac couldn't help but laugh at her best friend, "Well then, what else do you have to tell me?"

"How do you know I even want to tell you something? Maybe I just wanted to grab a bite with a friend, take a little break."

"Ha, I didn't even know the word break was in your vocabulary." Mac smiled, "Actually, I don't think I've ever heard you use it before."

"Okay, point taken. Maybe I do have something to tell you."

"Well, out with it Mars."

"Alright...okay...I am sort of...well, I'm pregnant." Veronica quickly spoke before looking down to study the tacos in front of her.

"Dammit," Mac cursed, "I cannot believe I lost this bet to Dick of all people."

"And what bet would that be exactly?" Veronica smirked.

"Well ever since your "cute kids" slip up - we placed bets on just how long it would take once Logan got back for him to knock you up. I bet three months, Wallace said six, and well Dick said a month or less."

"I swear, I think Dick and Logan must be able to communicate telepathically."

"Or he just understands that you two can't keep your hands off each other. I knew I should have gone with a shorter time period."

"Hey now, we do have some self control." Veronica scoffed, in a mock offensive tone.

Mac didn't say a word, simple raised an eyebrow at her friend before carrying on with her lunch.

"Alright, maybe self control isn't exactly my middle name." Veronica laughed before turning serious, "Mac? Can you keep this quite for a while? Logan and I wanted to wait a few more weeks before telling everyone but I figured you would start to catch on eventually."

"Of course, your secret is safe with me, Bond." Mac smiled, "For now."

* * *

When Veronica got back to the house, she searched each room for Logan but came up empty. Veronica was stumped when he wasn't even in the theatre/game room that he had insisted on. Giving up on her search and deciding that he must be running an errand or something, Veronica made her way to the kitchen to grab a snack.

A few minutes later her phone beeped, alerting her to a new text message. "Meet me in the driveway in 5, I've got a surprise in store for you Sugarpuss." read Logan's message.

Veronica rolled her eyes before quickly typing out a reply, "All these years and you still haven't learned that I hate surprises."

Even though she planned on giving him a hard time and forcing him to spill his plans, Veronica couldn't help but smile at the thought of Logan planning something special for them. Since he had gotten back they had a month of chaos and passion before falling into a normal routine. And shockingly, Veronica was loving their routine more than the chaos, which might be a first.

Logan was already waiting in the driveway, the top of the BMW was down and he smiled as she approached the car before leaning over and opening the door for her.

"You realize that if you actually loved surprises that would take all the fun out of it right?" Logan asked as she leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips to say hello.

"And you realize that torturing your pregnant girlfriend is probably not the best idea in the long run, right? Especially a pregnant girlfriend who owns a tazer and isn't afraid to use it."

Logan smirked and leaned in for another kiss, "Noted, but I'm still not telling you what the surprise is."

Logan began to drive towards their destination while Veronica continued to try and guess his plans, each suggestion getting more ridiculous than the last. Yet she went silent as he pulled into a parking space at the marina.

"Are we going on a boat?" Veronica asked, both eyebrows raised in excitement.

"Nothing gets past you, Miss Private Investigator." Logan laughs before jumping out of the car and coming over to the passenger side to open her door.

"You rented us a boat for the day, didn't you?"

"Mm more like for the night," Logan smiled, "And I didn't rent it, I bought it."

"Logan," Veronica rolled her eyes, "Impulse purchase much?"

"Isn't impulse purchase my middle name?"

"Very funny, but wait...if we are going for the night don't I need clothes?"

"Well the funny thing is, not only am I a very thoughtful boyfriend who planned such a sweet trip but I am also resourceful - I packed you a bag earlier and dropped it off before coming to pick you up."

"You really do think of everything."

"Not that I plan on allowing you to wear much for the next 48 hours." Logan mumbled as he placed a kiss on the top of Veronica's head.

* * *

Later that night, Logan laid against a pile of pillows on the bow, Veronica cuddled up against him. They had gotten far enough off the coast and pulled into a small cove near Catalina and dropped the anchor for the night. It was dead silent around them, the only thing they could hear was the even sounds of their breathing and the slight creak the boat made as it rocked back and forth with the each passing wave.

Veronica broke their silence and peered up at him, "Are you sure you're ready to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

Logan continued to run his fingers softly up and down Veronica's spine, "That's actually one of the better offers I have received in a while."

"Really? I hear that I am quite the handful."

"Oh you're a total pain in the ass, but you're my pain in the ass."

"Remind me to save romantic gems like that for our wedding vows."

Logan stopped his trail up her spine, looking down at her, his tone quickly shifting from playful to serious, "Did you just mention marriage? Who are you and what have you done with my Veronica?"

"I don't know, apparently carrying your baby has turned me into a romantic girly sap," Veronica smiled, pressing a kiss against his chest, "Damn hormones."

"I think I could get used to Veronica 3.0. - she's a little more open than the previous versions."

All Veronica could do was smile as they returned to silence, just enjoying being in each others company. It lasted for all of five minutes before Veronica had to break the silence again.

"You know, I kind of thought you would have asked already." Veronica whispered as her fingers began to play with the hem of his t-shirt.

"I thought about it," Logan sighed, "I actually thought about it everyday that I was gone and everyday since I got back."

"But you haven't asked..."

"Well I didn't want to spook you, you are known to be a runner Mars."

Veronica reached up and placed her hand on his cheek before he leaned down to kiss her. "Logan, just so you know, I burned my running shoes the day you left."

Logan smiled at her, resting their foreheads together, "I love you."

"I love you too...so, are we getting married?"

"One day, but if you think that you are getting out of a cheesy and romantic proposal, most likely in a public place you are sadly mistaken. I am going to ask you to marry me, but it's going to be when you least expect it."

"Can we negotiate this whole public place thing? I tend to embarrass easily."

"Well that's a lie if I've ever heard one." Logan deadpans, shaking his head at her.

Veronica laughs before rolling herself on top of him so that their bodies are flesh against each other. Resting her hands under her chin, she looks up at him with a small smile on her face. "Are you really sure you want to marry me?"

"See I don't know if you know this, but I might have a small possessive streak, especially when it comes to a certain short, beautiful blondes. So the idea of legally stating your mine forever, I'm in. Besides, the giant rock I plan on making you wear will signal to all other men out there that you are taken."

Veronica laughed, "Why don't you just tattoo Logan's property across my forehead?"

Logan ponders the thought for a moment before smirking, "I would never want to do that to your beautiful face...your ass on the other hand might be an option."

"You are impossible, but I love you anyway." Veronica sighed as she laid her head down against his chest so she could listen to her heartbeat.

They stayed cuddled together for most of the night, drifting in and out of sleep under the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had just risen over the horizon casting an orange and yellow glow across the blue ocean. Logan and Dick both sat patiently on their boards making small talk before the next set rolled in. The two friends had woken up early, determined to get a couple of hours out on the water in before they had to return to Logan's and start setting up for a barbeque. Veronica was officially past the twelfth week in her pregnancy and they had decided that a Sunday afternoon gathering was the perfect time to tell everyone all at once.

"I can't believe you two are having a party tonight and you aren't even getting a keg." Dick laughed as he splashed some water at Logan, "You're so old."

"Dick, I don't know if you know this but we're adults now, this is the sort of things adults do."

"Either way it's lame man. You're like one step away from skipping out on surfing because you've got to drive the kids to soccer practice and run errands in your mini-van."

Logan raised one eyebrow at Dick, "Like I would ever drive a minivan. Please."

"You say that now, but Veronica makes one tug on that short leash she's got you on and you're done."

Logan ran his hands over his face and through his hair before sighing and making a quick decision, "Well man, the whole family thing might be closer than you think."

"How much closer?"

"Veronica's pregnant, we're having a baby."

"You knocked up Veronica Mars? There's going to be a little investigator with a possessive streak running around Neptune?"

Logan shook his head as a huge smile overtook his face, "Let's hope those aren't the only qualities the Jelly Bean picks up, but yeah."

"Jelly Bean? Really? What am I going to do with you man?" Dick smirked, "So just how knocked up is Ronnie?"

"Yes, Dick you won the bet. You can rub it in everyone's face tonight after we tell them at the party."

"Oh, this is going to be great. Mac is gonna have to cook me dinner for a month – like you all were really going to last three months with the way you two go at it like bunnies."

Logan laughed at his best friend, "You realize Mac's a vegan right? I hope you're ready for a month of tofu and veggie burgers."

Dick's mouth dropped open a bit in realization, as Logan began to paddle out for the next set. "Dammit," he cursed as he slapped his hand against the water before setting out after Logan.

* * *

While the boys were out surfing, Veronica stood in her and Logan's walk in closet throwing clothes around. While she was only starting to show the slightest swell in her abdomen, certain things she wore made it obvious. So Veronica had spent most of her morning pacing back and forth in the closet trying on everything she owned before finally giving up and sitting down on the floor in surrender. She was still there when Logan came bounding up the stairs and into their room in search of her.

He could not help but laugh at the defeated look on her face as he leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her. "Whatcha doing, snookums?"

"I'm highly considering attending this party naked, I have nothing to wear."

"Are you trying to get me to punch all of the men in attendance tonight? Because I am the only one who's allowed to see you naked Mars."

"There is that caveman mentality I know and love." Veronica smiled up at him before extending a hand and silently asking him to help her up.

Logan obliged and then placed a kiss lovingly on her cheek; "Now seriously, there is no way that none of this fits you. You're still so tiny."

"It's not that it doesn't fit, I would just like the opportunity to actually tell people and not have them know as soon as I open the door." Veronica stated as she leaned her forehead against Logan's strong chest, "Besides, everything is so uncomfortable – why did I agree to this stupid party anyway?"

Logan stared down at her lovingly, she did have a point – while her weight gain was nothing significant, on Veronica's small frame the couple of pounds were really starting to show.

"Agree to this party? You are the one who suggested it – I suggested we just call everyone important and text the rest."

"Logan, you can't just text people and tell them you're pregnant."

"I don't see why not, besides, you wouldn't have to worry about what to wear because we could tell everyone from bed…naked."

Veronica jokingly slapped his shoulder, "You have a dirty mind, Echolls. Now, pick me out something to wear and if you're lucky, I'll let you rip it off me later."

"As you wish, my love." Logan stated as he reached up and grabbed a navy blue summer dress that was hanging to his left. "Try this one, navy brings out the bright blue of your eyes."

Veronica leaned back from Logan and sighed as he slipped the dress over her head before she turned around for him to zip her up. Luckily, Logan was right, the empire waist and the dark blue color of the dress covered up the small bump perfectly.

"You're beautiful," Logan smiled before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Veronica gave the slightest roll of her eyes and began rubbing her hands up and down his strong biceps. "I'm hormonal, and exhausted, and I think I am actually getting fatter by the minute."

"You're glowing, and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You're biased, but thank you for lying to me."

* * *

The party was a far cry from the typical Echolls affair, yet as Logan looked around and smiled at all of the people he and Veronica cared about he realized it was one of the best parties he had ever thrown. It was probably because Logan never thought he would be standing here, arm draped around Veronica, surrounded by the people he cares about most, and about to make a very exciting announcement. Honestly, he thought he would live as a perpetual bachelor with no friends and family. However, Logan had never been so happy to be so wrong in his entire life.

Logan cleared his throat to gather the attention of everyone who was casually talking on the back patio. Conversations quickly stopped and everyone turned to face Logan and Veronica expectantly.

"Well everyone, first we wanted to thank you all for coming." Veronica smiled before looking up at Logan for him to continue.

"And second, we wanted to let all of you so called friends that participated in a certain bet, that you can look forward to paying your debt to Dick."

Wallace's mouth dropped a bit while Mac had a quick flash of a defeated look on her face before winking at Veronica and smiling. Meanwhile, Dick stood there with a huge grin on his face, happy to of actually won something.

"For those of you who are confused, and don't understand why grown adults would make bets about their friends." Veronica couldn't help but laugh, "We're having a baby."

"Wait," Wallace interrupted, "Papa Mars, did you know about this?"

"I did, indeed." Keith smiled, patting Wallace on the back.

"And Logan is alive? Are you getting soft in your old age?"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know." Logan quipped back at Wallace.

The rest of the group laughed before everyone started to make their way towards Veronica and Logan to congratulate them.

Logan pulled Mac into a friendly hug and whispered, "Thank you for watching out for her at the office. I really appreciate it."

Mac smiled at his over-protectiveness, "You're gonna be really great at this, you know that right?"

"I try and tell myself that everyday." Logan replied as he leaned over to place a soft kiss against Veronica's cheek, "Besides, I've been known to charm a Mars or two in my day."

Dick was the next to approach them and quickly side stepped Logan to wrap Veronica in a tight hug, lifting her off her feet. "I can't believe I'm saying this Ronnie, but thank you for reproducing – you just won me some money and home cooked meals for a month." Dick grinned as he placed her back on the ground.

"Vegan home cooked meals for a month." Mac reminded him with a sly smile crossing her lips.

"Whatever," Dick scoffed, "I still won."

"Glad I could help, Dick." Veronica joked as she leaned into Logan's side, feeling the vibrations of his chest as he laughed at his best friend.

As Dick and Mac walked away, arguing over what he would be served for dinner and just how vegan Mac's meals were really about to be, Veronica looked up at Logan with a huge smile on her face.

"You know, I can't figure out what's scarier, having a boy who could grow up and be like Dick or having a girl who could grow up and date a guy like Dick."

"Definitely having a boy," Logan replied, "because let's face it, if it's a girl I am never letting her out of my sight long enough to meet a boy let alone date one."

* * *

The party dwindled down over the next couple of hours, Mac being the last to go with an intoxicated Dick following behind her for a safe ride home. As Logan locked the front door behind them, Veronica fell onto the overstuffed couch in their living room with a sigh and kicked her shoes off.

"Well, that was fun." Logan said as he sat down next to her and she rested her bare feet in his lap.

"It was, I'm glad everyone had a good time. And I'm really excited that everyone knows, mainly so I don't have to hide all these symptoms."

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you weren't very good at hiding them in the first place. Your dad knew within five minutes of us being in his house."

Veronica glared at him before smacking him lightly in the arm with a pillow, "Anytime you'd like to switch places and spend most of your day exhausted and in the bathroom, you just let me know."

"I'm sorry, I love you?"

"You better." Veronica couldn't help but smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

Logan shifted around so that he was now between the back of the couch and Veronica, pulling her up against him. "You know, I think your dad and I actually started bonding tonight."

Veronica looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him, "Seriously?"

"Trust me, I'm as shocked as you are." Logan smiled as he started to run his fingers through her hair, "but tonight, he smiled at me…an actual smile."

"Well, that only took 14 years or so."

"Miracles do exist."

Veronica turned around to face him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, "Mm, I love you."

Logan woke up an hour later, blinking and trying to adjust his eyes to their surroundings. His hand was protectively placed on Veronica's swollen abdomen, a new sleeping position he was quickly getting used to. They both must have drifted to sleep, as Veronica was still nuzzled against him.

Logan gently rested his hand against her cheek and placed a kiss against her forehead which caused her to stir, "Honey, let's get you in bed."

"Mm but it's so comfy here, and my feet hurt."

"I know, but your back will hurt tomorrow if we stay down here all night." Logan sighed as he untangled himself from her and slowly stood up.

"Stupid logic." Veronica replied her eyes still closed as she continued to lay on the couch.

Realizing that she wasn't going to move on her own, Logan reached both arms down to scoop her up and began to carry her up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"You're too good to me." Veronica said sleepily as he gently placed her down on her side of the bed.

"You deserve it." Logan whispered before climbing into bed next to her and pulling her against him and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

And that's chapter 5, y'all. Thank you so much to all of you who are reading and enjoying this story, it's been a while since I've written and it feels good to get back into a story. As I mentioned before, this story just kind of popped into my head one insomnia induced night. So that being said, if you have anything you would like to see in this story, please let me know. I'd love some of your insight into where you would like to see it go. Thanks y'all!


	6. Chapter 6

Here she was, Veronica Mars, sixteen weeks pregnant and a complete hormonal basket case. Her emotions were all over the place, and for someone who had been good at masking how she was feeling up until this point, she hated that she was loosing control. She was sitting at her desk in their home office, feet curled up underneath her and hand resting on the curve of her belly as she talked to Mac over the phone about the latest case she had to turn down. And she was crying, letting real tears fall over the fact that she had to turn down a case.

"Bond, seriously, you couldn't take this case – it's way too dangerous and Logan never would have gone for it." Mac said, trying to rationalize the situation to her hormonal boss.

"Are you sure it was too dangerous? I mean I could try. Maybe?"

"No, not only would I be a terrible friend for letting you do that, but I am pretty sure Logan would actually handcuff you to the bed in order to prevent you from leaving the house."

"Ohh kinky," Veronica smirked before falling into a fit of laughter, her tears disappearing as she imagined Logan handcuffing her to their bed in an attempt to keep her safe.

"And now you're laughing…I'm never going to survive this pregnancy." Mac sighed.

"Trust me, I feel your pain, Q. I know you're right, Logan would have a conniption about this."

With perfect timing, Logan popped his head around the corner at the sound of his name, "Conniption about what exactly?"

"Mac, I gotta go. Logan just walked in. I'll see you tomorrow in the office." Veronica smiled up at him as she hung up the phone. "Nothing, sweetie. I just had to turn down a case today, and was trying to figure out if there was anything I could do to help with Mac."

"Veronica…" Logan's voice had a warning tone to it, and she knew that he was already concerned she would be putting herself in danger.

"Don't worry, Logan. I already turned it down and decided it was too dangerous. A father wanted my help tracking down the man who abused his daughter for 15 years of her life – and we all know I don't have the best track record for rapist, so I referred them to a PI in LA. But I still feel terrible about it."

Logan smiled at her, understanding her dilemma but ecstatic that she had put her own safety in front of helping others. He walked over to her and quickly pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I want to keep the jelly bean just as safe as you do." Veronica whispered against his chest.

"But I know it was hard, so thank you anyway."

Veronica smiled up at him, "So…what are you doing home so early anyway?"

Logan leaned back from her and began scratching the back of his head with one hand while his other pressed into her back, holding her against him. "I actually have some bad news."

"Of course you do."

"I'm being sent to do some training sessions with some of the guys out in Colorado to get them ready for their deployment…"

"You have got to be kidding." Veronica deadpanned as she pushed away from him and sat herself back down in her office chair.

"It's only gonna be six weeks…"

"Seriously? Only six weeks? What happened to wanting to be here for everything?"

Logan sighed, "I do want to be here for everything, you know that. But we knew me being sent on a short trip or two was a possibility. They are training me on how to train others, and I'm still under contract, I have to go."

"When do you leave?"

Logan gave her a pained look before dropping down onto both knees in front of her, "Tomorrow night."

Veronica couldn't even reply, she just sat there silently letting tears fall down her cheeks, unable to look at him.

"Baby, please don't cry." Logan sighed as he reached up to wipe her tears.

"How am I supposed to do this without you for six weeks?" Veronica cried, slipping out of her chair and making herself comfortable in Logan's lap.

"Well luckily I won't be half way around the world, so we can talk on the phone or FaceTime everyday…and I was hoping you might ask your dad to come stay with you? Just to keep you safe."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Logan, I don't need a babysitter. I am a grown woman, you know."

"It was worth a shot," Logan smiled as he placed a kiss against the top of her head, both hands rubbing up and down the growing curve of her belly.

"I hate the stupid Navy, by the way."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bobcat."

* * *

They spent the next 24 hours wrapped in each other's arms in their king sized bed, only moving when absolutely necessary, like when Veronica had a strange craving for red licorice and salt and vinegar chips. Logan tried not to complain as he climbed in the car at 3:55am to speed down to the closest market to satisfy her. In reality, he knew he would miss being able to do this over the next six weeks.

The day went by too quickly for Veronica's liking, and before she knew it, she was sitting indian style on their bed as Logan shoved all of his necessities into his duffle bag in front of her. Logan looked up at her with a sad smile on his face as he threw the last pile of clothes into the bag.

"Well, that's everything." Logan sighed, running his hand over his face and through his hair.

"Hold on," Veronica said as she leaned over to her night stand and pulled a book out of the drawer, "Pick out some names while you're gone, we can argue about them when you get back."

"Hmm," Logan smirked as he flipped quickly through the pages of the name book and landed on a random one, "Hmmm Hatch Mars-Echolls has a lovely ring to it don't you think?"

"Mm almost as good as your previous suggestion of using Love as their middle name."

"I still think that would be a good idea, it's the first two letters of both of our names, and it is our love child after all."

"Yes, and if I wanted to raise a little baby stripper I might agree with you."

Logan laughed and leaned forward to kiss her quickly, "I'll earmark my favorites, I have a feeling between the two of us, this kid might be ten before we settle on a name."

Veronica fell silent as a wave of sadness and anger quickly washed over her, Logan had to leave in twenty minutes to make it to the base on time and she wasn't ready to see him go. As someone who had considered herself fiercely independent, she wasn't quite ready to admit that she wasn't sure how she would sleep without Logan beside her. But she knew for a fact that if and when she did admit it, it would be quickly blamed on her stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Mac and Wallace are coming over to have dinner with you, right?" Logan asked, zipping up his duffle and throwing it off the bed before collapsing next to her.

"I took a rain check and asked if we could do dinner another night." Veronica sighed, quickly wiping her eyes to remove the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Veronica...I don't want you to be alone."

"But I think I need to be alone for a day or two, if they come over I'll just be strong and cover up how sad I am."

"Oh snookums," Logan cringed, opening both arms and waiting for her to climb in, "Come here."

"I love you." Veronica mumbled against his chest.

"I love you, more. And I miss you already."

* * *

Veronica had fallen asleep shortly after Logan left, saying goodbye as he got into the car was just far too emotionally draining. Twelve hours later, she finally woke up feeling around for Logan only to realize that he was gone. After sighing in disappointment and standing to grab her robe, Veronica made her way down to the kitchen to feed the jelly bean. That was when she came face to face with Dick Casablancas, shirtless and cooking in her kitchen.

"Is this a nightmare?" Veronica asked reaching up to feel her cheek, "Because this feels very real."

"You should be excited Ronnie, you are getting a Dick special."

"And that sounds like something I have been trying to avoid since high school."

"Mm glad to see your sense of human is still in tact." Dick smiled as he put a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and something Veronica guessed was a breakfast burrito up onto the breakfast bar for her, "Dig in."

"Did you seriously come over to make me breakfast?" Veronica questioned as she covered her pancakes in syrup and dug in.

"Maybe...I just know that Logan left last night and I just didn't want my god child going hungry or anything."

"I am so hungry, I don't even care if this is poisoned or not." Veronica smiled, leaning forward to take in the glorious smell coming from the plate in front of her.

"Psh, you're annoying Ronnie, but you're not worth dying over. I'm pretty sure Logan would kill me with his bare hands if anything ever happened to you."

"I'm gonna have to keep that in mind," Veronica smirked as she dug her fork into the middle of the breakfast burrito.

Dick sent her a glare before beginning to devour the food on his own plate when Veronica looked up at him with a genuine smile on her face. "Seriously, Dick. Thanks. The jelly bean was starving..."

"No sweat, I didn't want you to starve and we all know that you can't cook."

Veronica pouted, "I can too cook."

"Ordering take out doesn't count."

"Well, I at least bake cookies...and I make great reservations."

"Whatever you say, Ronnie." Dick smiled as he threw his plate into the sink, "I'll be back later."

"Tell Logan that he doesn't have to send everyone over to check on me in one day, he has been gone before, you know." Veronica called after him.

"Like me telling him that would stop him." Dick laughed with a wave before exiting the house.

* * *

"So...the strangest thing just happened, Dick was just in our kitchen, being nice and making me breakfast..." Veronica whispered into the phone as she laid curled up on Logan's side of the bed, clutching his pillow.

"You don't say..." Logan laughed on the other end as he paced circles around his small room on base.

"Did I mention he was shirtless? And cooking?"

"I'm haven't even been gone 24 hours woman. Are you replacing me already?"

"You'll be happy to know that I was more turned on by the breakfast burrito and bacon than I could ever be by Dick Casablancas."

"Well thank god for that." Logan smirked, "So...what about Gertrude? Marge? Or maybe even Blanche?"

"Are we having a baby or an 82 year old?" Veronica laughed, rolling her eyes, "Are you trying to guarantee that our potential daughter doesn't ever get laid?"

"You know for a private investigator, you're pretty good at this mind reading stuff."

"Keep looking babe, and stay away from the most popular names from 1925. Also, at some point you are going to have to accept that it could be a boy, and a boy named Gertrude would never last on the playground."

"Jelly bean is a girl, I just know it."

* * *

Ahh making Logan leave was hard! But luckily it is just for a short time - and I mainly wanted to write this cute part between Dick and Veronica. I'm thinking I'll be jumping by 2 to 4 week time periods - but if you all have any suggestions or things you'd like to see, please let me know.

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Four weeks later, Veronica had officially hit the 20-week mark in her pregnancy while Logan still had two weeks away in Colorado before he returned home. As if pregnancy wasn't already taxing enough on her mind and body, Veronica was barely sleeping. While everything she read said that it was normal to be uncomfortable, Veronica knew that it was because she was sleeping in their bed alone. As much as she hated to admit it, she had started to rely on Logan's presence and without him she just didn't feel complete.

She was in the process of tossing back and forth and re-arranging pillows into an optimal position when a loud ring came from her cell phone on the bedside table.

"Good morning snookums!" Logan greeted brightly once Veronica picked up the phone and placed it on speed dial.

"The good part of this morning is still questionable at this point." Veronica groaned as she sunk back into her nest of pillows.

"Jelly bean keep you up all night, again?"

"I think we need a new mattress, this one is so uncomfortable."

"Veronica, we just got that mattress and you thought it was so comfortable that you referred to it as God's gift to sleep. Are you sure it's the problem?" Logan laughed as he made his way across base to his morning assignment.

"Are you seriously questioning me right now? If you're so convinced that it's not the mattress maybe you should come home and test it out for yourself."

"Thirteen days, sweet pea."

"Only 18,720 minutes…not that I've been counting or anything."

"No of course not…" Logan smirked, "So what's on your agenda today?"

"Morning meeting with a potential client, who yes I am passing off to dad after the initial interview, don't worry. And then I have my doctor's appointment."

"3pm right? You'll call me right after?"

"Of course, I'll even video the ultrasound for you if you're extra nice and bring me home a really big present."

"Oh I'll have a BIG present for you, that's for sure."

"Mind out of the gutter, Echolls."

"Never gonna happen," Logan laughed, "So…are we going to confirm that I am right today and find out that the jellybean is a girl?"

"I was thinking about that last night actually," Veronica sighed as she struggled to roll out of bed and begin getting dressed, "I don't really want to find out without you, so I was thinking I could have Dr. Albright write down the sex in an envelope and then when you got home we could open it and find out together."

"You're perfect." Logan smiled, "I have to run babe. But you'll call me after your appointment?"

"Yes you worry wart, I'll call you after my appointment."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible." Logan sighed before disconnecting the call.

* * *

After a rather uneventful day, Veronica was walking into their house while shooting off a quick text to Logan which included a short video clip of the babies heartbeat. She had come home right after her appointment, and hung the envelope which contained the babies gender on the fridge. Just letting it sit there was possibly one of the hardest things she had ever done.

"Her heartbeat sounds beautiful." Logan quickly texted back.

Veronica rolled her eyes at Logan's insistence that the jellybean was a girl, he was so convinced that he refused to even think about boy names. Instead he flooded her inbox with email after email of baby girl names. Some of them were clearly jokes such as Cyder and Whizdom, while others were extremely thought out. She had been secretly saving her favorites, scribbling them on a random page in the back of her notebook. She knew it would be an all out battle between her and Logan when it finally came time to choose and she wanted to be prepared. So far he had sent her some pretty spectacular girls names like, Austen, Easton, Gray, Langley and Zelda. She wasn't exactly sure where he was getting all of these because they definitely weren't in the book of standard names she had sent with him in his duffle. Either way, she sort of hoped Logan was right and that the jellybean was a girl because she was becoming very attached to some of their options and knew he would be a total pain in the ass if he ended up being wrong.

Veronica had just plopped herself down onto their overstuffed couch when she heard the front door open and close and footsteps approaching. She made a point to make a loud sniffing sound before shouting out, "Is that lasagna I smell?"

"I seriously think you have a tapeworm." Keith Mars laughed as he set the bag of to go food down on the coffee table.

"Hey man, I am eating for two."

"And what was you're excuse before that?"

Veronica gave him a playful glare before retreating to the kitchen for plates and utensils before heading back to the couch to join her father, who already had the remote in hand searching for ESPN.

"Ah now I get it, you just wanted to come over for our premium cable, not to check on your only daughter. Your only pregnant daughter might I add."

"Actually, I only came over because you're boyfriend begged me to come check on you and make sure you were well fed - the premium cable is just an added bonus."

Veronica rolled her eyes as she dug her fork into the lasagna in front of her, "What am I gonna do with him?"

"Oh sweetie, I think Logan's behavior, while a little extreme, is necessary. You tend to be a magnet for danger."

"A few little incidents happen in the past and suddenly it's all everyone can talk about."

Keith didn't even bother to reply, he just raised an eyebrow and looked at her before turning his attention back to the game on TV. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Keith focused his attention back on Veronica. "Wait, didn't you have a doctors appointment today? Will I be buying baseball gloves for a grandson or bugging devices for a granddaughter?"

"Hmm.." Veronica smiled, "I actually don't know yet. I didn't want to find out without Logan so I had Dr. Albright write it down in an envelope and we are going to find out together when he gets home."

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter? When did you turn into such as softy?"

"I blame the baby."

* * *

Well first of all, I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to go ahead and get it posted. The next few chapters will definitely be longer. Second, I am so sorry for the delay in getting this posted, I had finals, then I travelled out of the country only to come home and move. I just got internet back today so I wanted to get a chapter out ASAP. Let me know if y'all have anything you'd like to see happen.


End file.
